This invention primarily concerns a method and a device for applying solder paste, glue and other materials on a printed circuit board, ceramic substrate or other base materials for building up electronic circuits.
Since the invention is suited for applying and metering many different materials besides solder paste and glue the word "Material" will be used in the following, to mean the various materials and substances to which the invention is applicable.
The conventional method used to apply solder paste on a circuit board is screen printing using stenciles or screens. These methods have considerable disadvantages due to the comparatively high costs associated with
--production cost of new screens for new circuit boards; even the slightest change of a circuit board will require a completely new screen,
--set up time to find, insert and adjust the screen in the screen printer.
These costs are normally negligible in long series production but in short series production they become a serious problem. A purpose of this invention is to provide a method and a means to enable short series production using solder paste on substrates and boards.
The principal purpose of the invention is to provide a device which will make it possible to apply solder paste, glue or other materials in small points or on specified small areas built up of several points, having a volume, which can be chosen within certain limits, with a good repeatability for the volume chosen and to do so with a very high speed.
This is accomplished with a method and a device, the particular features of which appear from the accompanying claims.